You're all I have, dammit
by juicy.honeydrop
Summary: Lifty and Shifty angst shit. Shifty says some things he shouldn't have towards Lifty and drama happens, what more is there to say? Rated T for swearing and fluff is included. This is old and I hate this but hope you find it the least bit of satisfactory.


Lifty stomped onto the soft snow and walked away from the house he and his twin shared. The cold air blew past his cheeks, stroking it swiftly and felt as sharp as a knife, his scarf floated behind him and flapped around. His face was shriveled in anger, he had gotten into another argument with Shifty as usual. Lifty would always stomp off into his room after those heated debates, but this time, Shifty just crossed the line. Lifty was on the brink of tears, but he forced them back. His brother didn't deserve those dew drops of emotion, he knew that, but as soon as he sat behind a tree near at the lake, he held his head low and broke down hard.

"Fucking Shift, man." He rubbed his hand over his face and covered his mouth, at least trying to gain back the effort from before and stop himself from choking out a strangled sob.

__I could care less if you died, hell, why don't you go do it?__

He sniffled, letting his tears drop to the ground. How could he say that? Did he really not give a shit about him? Why on Earth did he choose to stay with him if all he did was use him and make him feel like utter shit? The breeze passed by again, making Liftys river trails feel cooler than before. He shivered, feeling chiller by the second, he really should've brought a coat with him instead of just a scarf. Now he was probably gonna freeze to death. But hell, why should it matter to anyone? Why should he care? He always relied on his brother about everything, if he were to tell him that no one gave a shit about him then of course he'd believe it. Like fuck, everyone around here despised the two for stealing their shit, of could they wouldn't give a fuck about them dying completely if they could.

Lifty sighed, huddling up at an attempt to keep warm. It probably wasn't the best idea to barge out of the house in the middle of winter with a snow storm heading their way, but Lifty couldn't bring himself to give a shit right now. He was bathing himself in his own sorrows, and that only succeedes in making him more cold. To have his own brother tell him to piss off and die somewhere,__oh what a wonderful life.__

Lifty closed his eyes, breathing in the chilly winds that dared make contact beneath his skin. He dug his chin deeper into the scarf and drew his legs closer in to his chest, wrapping his tail around him and lowering his ears to his head. He continued to weep silently to himself and listen to the nearly harsh wind brush against their ears.

".. Hey, Lift." His ear twitched suddenly as he heard a voice slightly deeper than his beside him. He almost felt the guy staring at him, then he felt him brush against him as he sat down next to him. Lifty remained silent, ignoring his twin and keeping his head down so he won't have to look at his cocky fucking face. He swore to god if he were to see it again he'd punch him square in the face.

".. So, nice weather we're having today, huh bro?" __Are you fucking kidding me.__

Shifty was never good at apologizing seeing as he hardly did that at all, but he was worse at trying to understand others feelings, it was practically why he stole from people. Lifty was raised into doing it, yet was more sensitive than Shifty ever was, but always followed his brother's lead since he didn't know who else he could.

"Lifty," The younger twin heard Shifty once more. "Goddammit, Lift. Why the fuck are you so goddamn mad?" Shify grabbed his twins arm hastily, causing Lifty to snap his head up and shoot out daggers.

"Oh, I'm not fucking mad, Shift." He spoke out in an irritated as fuck tone. "I'M FUCKING OUTRAGED!"

He headbutt his brother on the forehead, suprising the older one and knocking him back to the ground, Lifty pinning him. Shifty struggled beneath him and was trying to get him off, which he had succeeded in doing and threw his brother onto the ground, now being in control of the situation and keeping him down so he wouldn't try anymore shit.

"Get thr fuck off of me, you son of a bitch!" Lifty screeched, thrashing his legs around and trying to kick him back but failed.

"I didn't follow you out here just so you could kill me, you ungrateful brat!" Shifty barked at him, keeping all his strength towards Lifty who was still trying to escape from his grasp. Lifty screamed out.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN FOLLOW ME?! YOU DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT ME, DAMMIT!" Lifty felt rivers pouring down his cheeks, choking out the last bit.

"CHILL THE FUCK OUT GODDAMMIT!" Lifty felt a hand slap him harshly across the face, it made him cry even more. Man, did he felt pathetic for crying, he spent a whole 5 years without crying and was suddenly bawling his eyes out over a few words said. Truely sad.

"Fuck.. you!" He mustered up all the strength he could and pushed his brother off, Shifty fell down onto his butt, watching his brother pick himself up and walk off once more. Shifty brought himself back up and followed him, Lifty felt his blood boiling beneath his skin as he heard those footsteps behind him.

"Quit following me."

"Oh please, you have nowhere else to go besides home, Lifty."

"I don't give a shit, I bet we'll be happier once we get away from each other."

"Lift, please just listen-"

"Piss off."

Shifty grabbed Lifty's arm once more and dragged him back. "You're not fucking going anywhere." Lifty tore away from his grip and shot a death stare towards his reflection of a brother.

"Who fucking said?"

"I did, you fucking cock gobbler. Now listen to me, dammit." Shifty said demandingly, causing Lifty to stay still, he had grown used to listening to his brother, think of it as a half bad half good habit of his. Lifty just didn't know whether this time it was the good side or bad side of it that made him do it.

Shifty sighed, as if he were looking for the right words to say. He took a deep breath and spoke out to his brother, "Look, Lift. I'm. . really sorry about what I said back there, okay? I was too into the moment and I said something I shouldn't have to you. Hey, we could go back and have some hot chocolate, your favorite. So please, just tell me that you'll forgive me and we can forget all about this."

Lifty stared at him, his mind full of disbelief and left over madness. "Telling me to forget what you said is easier said than done, you fucking hurt me you asshole, bad. Worse than all those other times, you can take your apology and shove it up your ass."

The words cut through Shifty like knife, and he took it, he would let his brother talk shit to him all he wanted just so he could forgive him for a mistake he did. Hell, he would let him kill him millions of times so long as it meant he could have his brother back. He deserved it.

No, he wasn't going to give up on him. He quickly pulled Lifty into a tight hug and felt him struggle against him, hearing him curse out some rude verses up to the heavens. Lifty scratched at his brothers face and clothing, almost flicking off his hat as well.

"I don't care what you say," Shifty whispered into his brother's ear. "I'm not giving up on you, you can tell me that you'll never forgive me for hurting you all this time, but I still will never let you out of my sight. I do care about you dammit. You're my only family, you're all I fucking have left. That's why I came after you, because you do matter to me."

Lifty stopped, wondering if what he had just heard come out of his twins mouth was true. Shifty never spoke like this, he never spoke out from the heart, he always gave off the impression that he just didn't give a fuck about anything but him. Lifty grew up thinking that Shifty didn't have that function, but as he felt the other shake lightly against him as he spoke those words to him, he thought he was wrong about him all along.

"I'm sorry, dammit" Lifty felt his brothers tears on his shoulder. "I'm fucking sorry."

Lifty hesitantly wrapped his arms around his twin, giving into his warmth and comforting attempts. He held onto him, he was right, all they really had left was each other and they had to find out ways to make things work out. Lifty certainly wasn't making the situation any better, he felt so stupid for making such a big deal out of it, seeing as they would always fight and forgave each other straight away, whether it was about Shifty easily giving him away to be killed first or whatever, why should it be any different than now. Lifty felt ashamed and Shifty detected it. Shifty sniffles and pat his brother on the head, grinning, not the usual cocky one though, this one seemed more soft and caring.

"No, you were right, Lift. I should have never said that." He purred into Lifty's ear, making him fluster a bit. He pulled out of his brothers warn embrace, just to be slapped with some heavy loads of the incoming snow storm. He shivered, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. Shifty took off his coat and hung it around Lifty, who stared at him for doing so.

"Shift, you'll get cold."

"You've been out here longer than me. Who knows, maybe some of my badassery will rub off on you. ", he snorted, earning a pout from Lifty.

"You are so full of yourself." He shook his head, smiling a bit.

* * *

They took off to the house, Shifty slamming the door shut behind them and making sure not to get their tails stuck onto it. Lifty headed into the kitchen, saying that he would prepare some hot chocolate before Shifty told him that he would do it instead, telling him that its part of his apology. With that said, Lifty shrugged it off and crashed onto the couch, switching on the television with the remote. Shifty came back into the room, serving some hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows, just the way Lifty liked it. He slurped from the mug, feeling the sweetness enrich his taste buds. Shifty sat down beside him, watching the horror movie playing on the screen, the heat surrounding their little furred bodies.

Soon enough, they both finished their hot cups of chocolate bliss and both felt very tired. Lifty yawned, feeling his eyelids drop but tried to keep his balance, he didn't want to lean onto Shifty or fall to the ground. But Shifty seemed to be fine with it, seeing as how he dragged Lifty down with him as he lay on the couch. Shifty nuzzled the top of his brother's head, whispering to him as he drifted off into sleep.

"I love you."

".. I love you too."


End file.
